


Proximity

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “Obi-Wan,” Anakin scowled, a disgruntled expression on his face. “You’re mooning again.”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Pom!

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin scowled, a disgruntled expression on his face. “You’re mooning again.”

“I was not, I don’t  _ moon _ ,” Obi-Wan replied, ceasing his mooning immediately. Anakin grumbled something about something - Obi-wan wasn’t really listening, instead tracking Qui-Gon’s movements across the room - and stood up to take his leave. Which was fine by Obi-Wan, because it meant he could go back to his mooning in peace. 

Qui-Gon looked good today, as he did every day - Obi-Wan almost pitied the poor hormonal students they taught, but mostly he was too busy pitying his poor hormonal self, when it came to Qui-Gon. His hair was loose and draping like a curtain over his shoulders, and as he fixed himself a lunchtime coffee, Obi-Wan was treated to an unimpeded view of his profile, and enjoyed a moment to stare. What someone like that was doing teaching teenagers instead of...anything more interesting, Obi-Wan had no idea. But he was selfishly glad of it. 

He squeaked and hurriedly pretended to still be reading his book when Qui-Gon finished getting his coffee and turned, eyes landing squarely on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon smiled at him - beamed, really - and started making his way across the messy teacher’s lounge, until he came to a stop beside Obi-Wan. 

“Seat taken?” He asked, gesturing with his elbow to the very empty chair beside Obi-wan. 

“It’s all yours,” Obi-Wan smiled,  _ just like me _ , he thankfully managed not to say out loud. Obi-Wan was pristine - and he knew he was - in his blazer, pressed trousers and glasses, Qui-Gon was a mess, easily the most casual teacher, wearing a jumper that always had at least one tea stain on it. Yet somehow, Obi-Wan knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Qui-Gon Jinn was entirely, unstoppably, out of his league, tea stains, scruffy beard and all. 

Possibly because whenever Qui-Gon was anywhere near him, Obi-wan turned into the most inept human being on the planet. So much so that he put his sandwich down, for fear of how disastrously it could turn out if he carried on trying to eat it with Qui-Gon in such close proximity. 

“Cold weather already-”

“Plans for this weekend?-”

They asked at the exact same time, and Obi-wan felt his face getting hot, he couldn’t believe he had been about to make small talk about the weather when Qui-Gon was starting an actual conversation. 

“Ah, no. I had thought about getting tickets to that art show, but you know how sometimes plans just don’t materialise,” Obi-Wan replied, wondering if he sounded like a loser who did nothing but sit at home marking papers and drinking wine alone with his cat. 

“Really? Well, I actually have tickets to that, the parent of one of my students gave them to me. Would you like to come?” Qui-Gon asked, because he was generous like that, and Obi-wan did his best not to gaze. 

“Yes, I mean, yes that would be wonderful. I really had meant to go see it.”

“Excellent,” Qui-Gon beamed, I’ll pick you up at seven?” And that was that. 

Obi-Wan had to remind himself, repeatedly and firmly, as he got ready for the art show, that the outing was not a date, because someone like Qui-Gon would never date someone like him, just like the sun would never orbit around the earth and gravity would never pull upwards instead of down. Qui-Gon was just friendly by nature, and would have extended the invitation to anyone upon that same conversation.

However, despite knowing this Obi-Wan still emptied his entire wardrobe and changed his outfit six times until he was satisfied - or at least, until he didn’t completely hate his reflection. Qui-gon was wearing a smarter shirt than usual, it still had a tea stain on it and Obi-Wan honestly thought that he was in love.

“I don’t really know much about art,” Qui-Gon admitted as they walked around the gallery, taking in the various paintings. There didn’t seem to be much of a theme to the art being displayed - or if there was one it was entirely lost on the pair of them, but Obi-Wan was enjoying himself anyway. 

“Me neither, I just like to look. People who have skills disparate from my own will always be inspiring to me,” Obi-Wan replied, looking at the bright colours and abstract shapes of the piece in front of him, he thought it was of a playful child, but could just as easily been of a lighthouse for all he knew about abstract art. 

“That was beautifully put, you have always had a way with words,” Qui-Gon said, smiling at him, and Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heating as a hand fell to the small of his back, guiding him out of the way of the host carrying around a tray of hors d’oeuvres. It was of course at that moment that Anakin rounded the corner, Padmé’s hand in his own. He took in Qui-gon and Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan realised a second too late what was about to spill forth from his mouth. 

“Obi-Wan! You finally plucked up the courage to ask Jinn out! I’m proud of you!” He slapped Obi-Wan on the arm jovially and Obi-Wan felt, of course, instantly humiliated. 

“Anakin!” He said sharply. “This isn’t a date,” he hoped Qui-Gon would still be his friend, even after a revelation about his feelings. The hand slipped from the small of his back.

“It isn’t?” Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan turned to face him in shock. In his periphery, Anakin and Padmé seemed to be backing away. He looked hurt, and Obi-Wan was trying to process the implications of what he had said.

“Oh. I mean, I didn’t think it was? Did you?”

“Well. I had maybe hoped, foolish old man though that makes me.”

“What? No, I...I mean, I would  _ like _ it to be a date. I just didn’t think you would be interested, in me,” Obi-Wan explained haltingly, he disliked talking about his feelings, and had been practically programmed from birth to find this particular kind of conversation uniquely humiliating. Qui-Gon gave him a bemused look.

“Why on earth wouldn’t I be interested in you? You’re delightful.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, articulately, looking up at Qui-Gon and feeling a little lost in his blue eyes all of a sudden. Somewhere off to his left, Anakin groaned some variation of ‘oh for god's sake. 

Obi-Wan drowned him out by taking the kiss he had been thinking about for almost a year, and finally sinking his fingers into all that long hair


End file.
